Superstar
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: AU. 'The Marauders', a leading band under the label 'Voldemort' by Tom Riddle has finally found its true rival. It is Sirius Black. JPLE and slash SBRL. Rated M for next chapters, but nothing graphic. DISCONTINUED
1. intro

**Warning : **This chapter will contain slash. So, if you don't like slash, please hit the back button and go on to the next story. The rating for this story is T, perhaps will go higher. I don't know… However, this chapter is still safe from 'slash contaminated' and the rating is K. I guess…

* * *

Lucius Malfoy threw the latest music magazine he'd read across his desk and yelled out a frustrated scream, making his most trusted assistant, Severus Snape dashed in to his office to find out what happen to his boss. The greasy haired man found out his boss still screaming like a lunatic and wrecked his own office in aggravation.

"You better have a good reason for this." muttered Severus as he eyed the platinum haired man and the havoc in Lucius's office in annoyance. "Cost for cleaning service is quite expensive these days."

Severus's words were replied with Lucius wailed and ended with Lucius banging his head on his wooden desk, desperately. Severus rolled his eyes seeing his boss acted like a five-year-old kid. Lucius did this a lot when he got upset, either about his family or about business. Mostly about business.

"What if you damage this paper, huh? Or else, lost these record deals. These papers cost this company million dollars, Mr. Malfoy! You should learn how to control your temper, because this started to make me feel like I'm babysitting an overgrown baby, honestly. " Severus asked in utter annoyance as he bend down and grabbed some papers, collecting them. He walked over toward Lucius's desk and putted those papers back on the desk. "What is it now?" Severus asked the fraught producer. His voice softens.

Lucius, with his head still against the desk, pointed weakly toward the discarded magazine he'd just read few minutes ago. Severus grasped the magazine and read the headline, knowing what made his boss so depress and mad at the same time.

"Those bastards…" muttered Lucius. "Why the press loves them so much, I don't understand!"

"'The Marauders' earned five Grammies on last night Grammy Awards…" Severus read the headline on the front page of the magazine. "Hmm… They even have an exclusive interview and profile about them." Severus heard Lucius groaned as he turned the pages, trying to find where the interview is. "Ah. There you go." The black haired man read the article for himself for a while and putted the magazine back on the desk when he finished.

"Well?" demanded Lucius. He lifted his head from the table and looked straight into Severus's eyes. "Now you know what I'm upset about…"

Severus rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, you know Skeeter. She didn't write her article base on the real event. She sometimes, I mean most of the time, messes up with the truth by adding or removing one or two things in her article to make it look good and interesting."

"I know, but the readers like it. Which mean, most of the music lovers in this country had known my rivalry with Tom 'freaking' Riddle and his stupid recording company, and I failed with shame. Hell, even the entire world knows about my stupidity." Lucius banged his head once more on the wooden table. "Let alone the other competitors… They will think that I'm a stupid producer for trying to fight back Riddle."

"We're not losing that much…"

"How many band have we hired to crash that 'Marauders', huh?" asked Lucius, lifting his head once more.

"Umm…"

"Exactly." Lucius stood from his seat and rubbed his temple, facing the huge window where he could see the view of tall buildings of New York. "We've lost so much that we couldn't even remembers. Riddle introduced his precious Marauders to the world with their debut album to crush my leading band at that time and he succeeded. If he can destroy mine, why can't I destroy his?!"

"The time will come eventually." said Severus, not knowing what to say. "But we managed to turn that Pettigrew into a drug user and he ended up in a rehab until now!"

"Yes, we manage that." Lucius sighed, lighting up his cigarette. "But their star dimmed only for few months and they got even famous when they came back."

"So… what would you do now, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Severus.

Lucius took a deep breathe and closed his eyes, trying to gain his composure. "If we want to crush 'Marauders', then we have to crush Potter and Lupin at the same time. Make them suffer, by neither media nor the critics so their fans will leave them. No fans then they'll kick out of this industry. I'm sick of losing from Riddle and face him every gathering or launching to hear him taunting me."

Severus stood silence as he once again witnessed his boss's guarantee of destroying 'Marauders' and Riddle's recording company, 'Voldemort'. Usually, this will end up with Severus open up an audition for new singer or band, but that idea didn't come out from Lucius. He finally realize that by audition didn't bring victory to his company. Not just from audition, they had try to find a potential singer and band from café to café, from one show to another, but still those bands and singers ended up losing from Riddle's most precious band. However, today, Severus had an idea for his boss's problem.

"You know what?" Severus rummaged the growing pile of papers he'd just collected from the floor after Lucius's temper tantrum. "I just have a solution for our problem," He pulled out a paper from the pile and showed it to Lucius.

Lucius received the paper from Severus. His brows knitted when he read the first line of the paper. "Why are you giving me my cousin's letter?"

"He said that he sings in London and has huge fans!" said Severus, pointing on the letter where said about 'singing in London' and 'chased by frenzied fans'. "Perhaps, if we ask, no, contract your cousin, we can beat that 'Marauders'!"

"Hmm…" Lucius read the letter once again. The letter from his cousin just arrived this morning and he read it on the ride to office. The letter telling him about his cousin's life as a singer in London and has fans, showing that he's quite successful in London. "Are you sure about this, Severus? He's quite annoying sometimes…"

"You want to beat 'Marauders' and Riddle's sneering, right?"

Lucius nodded.

"Then hire your cousin! Call him to come to New York and bring his demo. I can test him if you want."

"Hmm…" Lucius looked hesitant from Severus's idea. He knew how his cousin sings. He sang very well. He had this thick deep baritone voice. He also had a handsome face that could make the girls go nuts. Lucius knew the potential cousin of his and he started to believe that by hired his cousin, he could beat the crap out of Riddle. Perhaps, he could help Lucius from crisis. Perhaps, Lucius could be the one who sneering, jeering, and taunting on Riddle's face when he met him. Perhaps…

There was lot of other perhaps in Lucius's mind, making the said platinum haired man became nausea by his own thought. There was a bubbly feeling in his stomach about the idea of hiring his cousin to work for him. This could be it, he thought. The time for Riddle and his oh-so-mighty Marauders to bend on Lucius's feet, defeated.

"Sir?"

Lucius turned around his heels, heading toward his desk. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number. He waited for a while until the one he was calling picked up his called.

"Hi, it's me, Lucius. I know, I barely call you, but I promise you it'll worth your entire life. I just read your letter this morning and this idea struck me. Since you're quite famous in England, why don't you move out here to New York and record an album under my label? What say you, Sirius?"

* * *

**A/N : **There you go, chapter one. Chapter two coming right away! I hope… And I do hope you like it. If you do like it of enjoy reading it and want to know what happen next, please leave a review. No flame, please, but constructive critics are welcome.

Moreover, this chapter is un-beta-ed. Sorry about the grammar and spelling. If you found any mistake, you can tell me by leaving a review! Still, it's all about the review… However, if any of interested to be my beta, be my guest! Leave a review and I'll sent you a reply message.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter two : Sirius arrived at New York and started his recording under Lucius's label. Meanwhile, the Marauders were busy preparing their own album. Will they meet? You'll find it in later chapter.


	2. overture

**Disclaimer : **Heh. I forgot to put this in chapter one… Well, names and places that familiar to you do not belong to me. It belongs to JK Rowling.

**Warning : **Slash SBRL in later chapter. In this chapter, there will be slash of Riddle/Remus.

* * *

Lucius waited for Sirius's arrival at the front gate of JFK airport. Plane from London arrived few minutes ago and soon Sirius will show up from the arrival gate, thought Lucius. As in cue with Lucius's thought, a figure of a tall man with trolley in his hands approached Lucius. A genuine smile plastered on the man's face as he waved his hand, approaching Lucius standing figure.

"There you are, Sirius." called Lucius. He walked casually toward Sirius and his trolley. The platinum hair man extended his hand for a handshake. "Long time no see, cousin."

Sirius grabbed Lucius's extended hand and gave it a shake. "It is nice to see you too, Lucius." said Sirius. "Mother says hi for you and Cissy. How is she?"

"Narcissa? Oh, she is doing fine." Lucius took over the control of Sirius's trolley and pushed it toward the exit. "You can meet with Cissy later after we arrive at my office. We are in a tight schedule." Lucius stopped briefly at the exit gate and a black limo had stop in front of him. Severus Snape came out from the driver seat and opened the luggage compartment, removing Sirius's suitcases from the trolley into the compartment. When he finished, Severus opened the door for his boss and his cousin.

Sirius entered the limo with a bit of fascination. He used to ride a limo back in London, so having another ride of limo outside London didn't surprise him a lot. He knew that Lucius is a success producer in New York, so it wouldn't unusual for Lucius to travel with limousine. Sirius took a seat to the far side near the window while Lucius took the other side as his seat. After those two men felt comfortable, Severus drove the limo to Lucius's recording office.

"So," Lucius said, breaking the silence in the limo. He turned his head slightly to see Sirius. "You agree to join my company, Sirius?" Lucius asked.

Sirius scoffed. His eyes still fastened on the scenery outside the limo, a bit fascinated by his surrounding. "Straight to business, are you? Well…"

"Well?" Lucius frowned. From Sirius's tone, it sounded like he would reject Lucius offer. He couldn't reject that. Sirius already said yes. "Well what? You agreed to work with me. Besides, I'm the best producer in this city! With my iron fist and connections, I'll make you the most famous singer in the world, starting from New York."

Sirius turned his head and looked at Lucius with a sly smile playing on his handsome face. "It's not about that. I agree to work with you. I'm just curious. We barely talk to each other, even by phone, and then suddenly you called me, offering a job. I'm sure there must be something you've been hiding from me. The reason you ask me to join your company."

Lucius knew that eventually he had to tell his cousin about that stupid band called 'The Marauders', Riddle, and his label.

"Do you know a band called 'The Marauders'?" asked Lucius.

"I know. They're quite famous in UK." answered Sirius. "Wait a minute." Sirius eyed Lucius suspiciously. "I read about your rivalry with Tom Riddle. He is the owner of 'Voldemort', the label where 'The Marauders' is, isn't it?"

Lucius groaned. "Even the news about that went through Britain?"

"Lucius, what do you want?"

"Crush them."

"Pardon?"

"I want you to destroy Riddle and his 'Marauders'. I don't care how, I don't care how long, and I just want them to be destroyed. I want them to be kicked out of this business so I can rule the music chart and awards with my singer and bands." Lucius took a deep breathe. He just spilled out his mind to his cousin, making him feel a little bit relax and calm.

Sirius stared at Lucius in a blank expression.

"You're sound so ambitious." muttered Sirius. Slowly, his lips formed a smirk and he said, "Hmm… This could be fun. I'll help you, then."

* * *

James Potter, the drummer for 'The Marauders', was sitting on a chair, playing with his drumsticks. He was bored. He supposed to be arranging the instruments for their latest album, but he was stuck in the office, waiting for someone that hadn't show up for three hours. What a waste of time, the bespectacled man thought.

"God… Why am I here?!" James groaned as he threw his sticks into the sky and captured it with a swift move.

"You're here, because Riddle wants to see you."

James spun around his chair and met eye-to-eye with his fiancée, Lily Evans. She wasn't just James's fiancée, but she was also the manager of 'The Marauders'. Actually, her first meeting with James was when Riddle introduced her to the boys as the band's newest manager.

"Lily!!" cried James. He jumped out of his chair and gave Lily a bone-crushing hug. "I miss you so much! It's been a long time since we met!" said the unruly haired man, planting wet kisses on Lily's cheeks.

"James, we just met downstairs. Besides, we both got here by your car." Lily said, freeing herself from James.

James whimpered. "But I do miss you, Lily." He gave Lily a peck on the lips. "And you're so mean for leaving me alone in here…" James gave the red haired woman the best pout he could muster.

"Alone? I left you with Remus." Lily laughed. Sometimes, her fiancé acted like a spoiled child. "You can talk with him while I'm not around."

"Right. How can I talk with him while he's not around?" James scoffed.

"What?! Do you mean he went outside?" Lily started to panic. She couldn't lose Remus now. Riddle said that he would be there in five minutes to meet them. "Where is he? I told him to stay in this room with you! I told you to keep an eye on him!" Lily hurriedly walked to the waiting room of Riddle's office. Tom Riddle was a man with a low patience, thus he hates to wait. What would he do when he found out Remus was not there and he had to wait? Lily shuddered at the thought of Riddle firing her. That possibly going to happen if she didn't find Remus before the producer arrived. "Where is he going?"

"The obvious place he will go when he got bored." mumbled James as he following Lily, lazily. His fingers were linking behind his head.

"Where…?" Lily walked to the waiting room and found out a golden brown haired man lying on the green sofa with earphones plucked in his ears. The young man, known as Remus Lupin, was humming and his hands moves in the air, as if he was conducting an orchestra. He didn't realize that James and Lily were there, watching him.

"You said that he left…?" muttered Lily to James with her eyes fixed on Remus. "But why he…"

"His mind and soul aren't here, only his body." replied James casually. "He is ignoring me for three hours, Lily! Three hours! God, I almost killed myself from boredom!"

Lily walked over to where Remus lying. "Remus." She called, but the addressed man did not open his eyes. Instead, his humming became louder. "Remus." Lily called once more a little bit louder, but Remus didn't give her any response. Lily sighed and rubbed her eyes' sockets in exasperation. The red haired girl knew that bring Remus back to the real world from his music world is a hard work, but she had to do it. Riddle would be there in five or less minutes.

Lily took off the earphones, not too gently, from Remus's ears.

"Wha…?" Remus bolted up from his seat. His golden eyes scanned the room, looking for anyone who dared to disturb him while he was listening to the music. Then, he spotted Lily who holding both of his earphones and an irritated James beside her. Remus smiled sheepishly. "Oh, it's you."

"What kind of music that made you ignoring me for three hours?" asked James, annoy. "Don't tell me it was Mozart again."

"No, it was not." Remus took the earphones from Lily and putted in his pocket. "It was Penderecki."

"Panda… rocky?"

"_Penderecki! _Krzysztof Penderecki!"

James groaned. "Not a Russian name again… Last time was Shostakovich!"

"He's not a Russian, James. He is a Poland." said Remus in a matter-of-factly tone. James's lack of knowledge for classic music sometimes bothered and irritated Remus. All James cared are rock, r&b, jazz, and little bit of blues. Just like Remus who never understood his friend's taste in music, James couldn't enjoy Mozart, Beethoven, Rachmaninoff, and Bach like Remus. Bach…

"At least it wasn't Bach…," muttered James.

Remus rolled his eyes. He knew that James hated classic music, but his friend hated Bach the most. Jazz is the only type of music they could enjoy together. "Which Bach?"

James frowned. "What do you mean with 'which Bach'?"

"Well, there are this Johann Christian Bach, Carl Philipp Emanuel Bach, and Johann Sebastian Bach. They are sons and father. Carl was Christian's older brother and both were writing songs in pre-classic era. Their father, Sebastian Bach, wrote preludes and fugues in baroque era. His style in writing songs…"

"Remus, save your speech for later before James tears you into shred." Lily said. "Riddle will be here in a minute, so get ready, guys."

When Remus stood up from his sofa, the door was flung open. Two figures of a man and a woman strode into the room. Riddle, covered in thick black robe, was removing his black leather gloves while his eyes gazed coldly around the room. Bellatrix Black, his secretary, followed behind him. Her black cover agenda held closely against her chest.

Finally, Riddle's eyes fell on three figures in front of him. His lips then curved into a warming smile. "There you are." The producer of 'Voldemort' approached James and gave him a handshake and pat on his back. He gave Lily a soft kiss on her right cheek and hugged Remus. "Shall we talk in my office?" Without waiting any response from James, Lily, nor Remus, he ushered them toward a large wooded door. Bellatrix opened the door and let them in before she closed it behind her.

Riddle shrugged off from his robe, throwing the clothing on his desk. He sat himself on his black leather chair, facing the three figures that stood before him. He smiled.

"I'm proud of you. All of you." He said. "Five Grammies! Well done James, Lily, and Remus!"

"Thanks, Mr. Producer." said James, grinning broadly.

Riddle smiled faltered into a snickering grin. "I can't wait to see Lucius. He probably screaming in anger and firing all of his bands right now." A sinister laugh was coming out from his mouth. "Now, I want to discuss about your new album. How is it going?"

"Well…" Lily eyed James on her left who looked nervous. He hadn't finished the instrument when they got there.

Riddle's brows furrowed. He eyed them suspiciously, knowing that something happened. "I don't like this silence. Have you finished the arrangement, James?"

James gave Riddle a weak smile and shook his head.

"James, do you remember the deadline?"

"Of course I remember! It's uh… four months later. Don't worry, Mr. Riddle. I'll finish it in no time!"

"Then why are you standing here in my office?" Riddle asked him, coldly.

"Umm… You called us."

"Indeed, I am. Now, go to the studio and finish your work." Riddle waved his hand, telling them to leave the room. James, Lily, and Remus were on the doorway when Riddle said, "Remus, you stay here. Bella, will you please leave us alone? There's something I want to talk with Remus." Bellatrix, though looked a bit perplex, leaved the room with James and Lily who changed a meaningful glance.

Riddle stood up and walked toward the door, locking it. He spun around his heels, facing Remus.

"So, what's your answer?" He asked with a whisper-like voice.

Remus averted his eyes from Riddle intense gaze, nervous. "I… can't tell you…"

Remus could hear Riddle sighs, though he didn't see. He planted his gaze on the carpeted floor, not daring to look Riddle in his eyes.

"Remus, I already gave you two weeks to think about it. Now, I want your answer."

"I…"

Long and slender fingers sneaked under Remus's chin and titled it. For a mere second, golden orbs met with sapphire orbs before Riddle crashed his lips with Remus's lips. Remus, though the sudden movement surprised him, didn't push Riddle away from him, but he didn't kiss the older man back either. He stood there, stunned.

Received no response from the younger man; Riddle pulled away. "I want you to be mine, Remus. I love you."

"I know, but this isn't right."

"What? You're afraid about the fact that both of us are men?"

"No. You know that I like men too. It just…" Remus took a deep breath before he continued. "You're my boss. It feels not right to have a special relationship with my own boss."

"I told you before that you don't have to worry about that! I don't care about our status in business!"

"But I care! Please, Riddle. I need more then two weeks to think about it."

Remus freed himself from Riddle's embrace and walked toward the door. He was about to turn the handle and walk away, until Riddle called him.

"When will you answer my request?" He asked the golden-brown man.

"I don't know. I'll tell you when I'm ready." Remus gave Riddle a slight smile and leaved the room.

* * *

**A/N : **Long chapter. I know. I hope I didn't make another grammar and spelling mistakes like I did in chapter one. If I did, please tell me! Anyway, thanks for those who had read and review this story; even put it in their story alerts! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!

I would like to thank the anonymous reviewers for their lovely reviews :

**:] : **(nodded) Hmm… okay. I tried to be more critical toward my own writing skill. I did double check my spelling and grammar for this chapter, but if you find any mistake then please tell me. Thanks for your critic and review!

**Aloha : **Where have you been? Last time we 'talk' was… uh… a day between Christmas and New Year. Yeah. Don't worry. I'll make their love story as rough as I can (evil laugh inserted). Hmm… 'Horcrux', ya. Gue delete aja boleh tak? Hehe.

**niky : **I'm glad that you like it. I hope you won't disappointed by this chapter. Thanks for your review!

Chapter three : 'The Marauders' and Sirius Black finally met.


	3. gala dinner

**Disclaimer : **These fabulous characters are not mine. If they were mine, I wouldn't make Sirius and Remus died. Instead, they'll live happily ever after and together! Ha! Geez… what a lucky woman JK Rowling is…

**Warning : **Slash abound! Well, not that much, anyway, but there is a slash couple in this chapter, it's Riddle/Remus. Sirius could wait to be with Remus. Hehe.

* * *

Remus and James were sitting around a table made of glass in their studio. Music sheets scattered on the table, with various writing and marking on it. The chaos in the studio described the panic of their upcoming deadline. Well, not Remus. Remus looked calm and collective toward himself, though James looked frantic and nervous. He kept glancing to the clock, which hung not far from them. The bespectacled man huffed in annoyance and ruffled his already messy black hair in frustration as he get back to his work. Remus, being with James for this past three years, made him understood how James would react when he got nervous. Usually, the source of James's frustration is notes or chords he couldn't find to match the melody that made by Remus.

"Is there something wrong, James?" asked Remus casually.

James looked intently to his working sheet - a piece of music sheet with various notations and symbols of chords – and sighed. "I'm so dead. The deadline is in two months and I'm not sure what chord should I put here…" He muttered. James brows furrowed as he scratched the bridge of his nose with his pencil. He looked up to meet Remus golden orbs. The golden haired boy was staring back at James with his eyebrows raised. "Can you help me, please?" James asked sheepishly.

"Sure." Remus putted away his music book. He took the sheet from James and looked it for a second. "Hmm… we can put a Neapolitan chord (1) over here, to replace this B-flat7 chord you have. The Neapolitan will make this score sounds richer and a bit gloomy. Wait a second… I change my mind. This will look good if we put an augmented sixth chord (2). Like German, French, or Italian. Hey! French sixth will do it! It'll give us a sad sound, yet bright! Let's try it on the piano." Remus stood from his seat and headed toward the grand piano while James followed behind him.

"Please, Remus… don't talk about that rubbish anymore... You're making my headache worsen." groaned James as he rubbed his forehead tiredly, while Remus played the piano, trying to find the right notation for the composition. "Besides, you know that I hate theory of music a lot."

"That's because you never paid any attention in the class, James." laughed Remus as he hit few keys on the keyboard. "How 'bout this?"

"Can you repeat that?" Remus hit the keys once again just as James told him to and eyed the messy haired man who frowned and hummed the melody. "It fits, actually… but I'm afraid that the next chord wouldn't match with that." said James as he pointed the rest of the part with his finger. "Because the next chord is not dominant chord, and I don't want you to change that! It took me two damn hours to find this freaking chord! If you dare to change it, I won't be your friend anymore!"

"Oh. Then we can put something between them," Remus took his pencil and circled a few notes. "We can insert a transposition. Since we play it in F major and you change it into a D minor over here," Remus mumbled, busy with his own thought, while James tried his best to keep up with Remus. "Then, we can make this as the development part and this part is the recapitulation! (3)" Remus turned his body and gave James a huge smile.

"Umm… Rem, we are not making a sonata, but we're making 'a song'." said James. He gave accent in his voice when he said 'a song'. "Why the hell do we need recapitulation? We simply call it theme after interlude."

"Oh." Seemed Remus had snapped back to reality. "Sorry. Sorry, sorry… Umm," The golden-eyed man read carefully what he wrote on the sheet. "How about this. We change the chord into a broken chord as the accompaniment for the melody. We can play it like this," Remus played on the piano. "So those different chords sound like connecting!"

"Now, that sounds like an invention. More like a fugue (4), actually."

"ARRGHH!" Remus groaned in frustration. He dropped his hands on the keyboard. "I can't do this, James! Why don't we stick to the rule where I write the melody and you arrange the instrument?"

"That's sounds great." muttered James. He snatched his music sheet and got back to where he was, yawning. "Sometimes I wonder why we can befriend like this, even a best friend." He looked up at Remus and smiled. Remus then returned James smile and got back to his music book. "I barely understand what you just said back there." James nodded his head toward the piano.

"If you paid attention in theory class, you wouldn't be that dumb, anyway." Remus replied casually as he sipped his coffee.

"Hey, I did pay attention to Professor Slughorn's class!" said James, defending himself. "It just… his subject was so boring. Hell, every subject at Hogwarts is boring. Now I wonder, why I agreed to my parents when they said that I'm going to 'Hogwarts University of art and music' and pick classical music. Composition even… Those theory and history are awful! I should have chose art above music."

"If you picked that, then you'll be more confused when you speak with me." Remus said, cheerfully.

James smiled. "You're right." He was about to begin his work, when he caught a glimpse of flaring red hair from his corner eye. He hurriedly stood up and ran toward the red haired girl, hugging her tightly. Rather than affectionately, it was more as James wanted to break the girl's backbone…

"Lily!! I miss you soooooo much!!"

"James… I can't breathe…" Lily gasped for air since James held her too tightly, almost crushing her lungs.

"Oh, sorry." James stepped back, releasing Lily from his bone-crushing hug, grinning. "But I do miss you."

Lily huffed as she smoothen her long traveling winter cloak. "I brought you guys some food." She said, lifting up a plastic bag with abundance of foods.

Lily was taking the foods out of the plastic bag when Remus's cell phone rang. The golden haired man took his cell phone and read the caller id. It was Riddle. Remus muttered 'sorry' to both James and Lily, indicating to his cell phone. Both of them shrugged and let him go. They knew if it from Riddle, then Remus must answer it.

"Yes?"

"Where are you now, Remus?" asked the older man.

"I'm in the studio with James. Why?"

"Just the two of you?" Riddle asked. There was a hint of jealousy in Riddle's voice.

"No. Lily Just got here."

"Great. So, James wouldn't mind if I take you out for dinner, right? He has Lily, after all." Riddle said with a soft and seductive voice. "Imagine you and me, having the most romantic candlelight dinner in the most romantic and expensive restaurant in New York. What say you?"

Remus gave Riddle a small laugh before he replied, "Thanks, but no. Lily had brought us some food, actually, so you don't have to worry about me. Besides, they won't let me starve to death, Riddle."

"I never worry that you'll starve, Remus." Remus could imagine Riddle pouting when he said that sentence. "I just want to have dinner with you. Is that wrong?"

"Our relationship is not warrant for a dinner."

Riddle groaned. "Not that again… Hey, listen. I'll come to the studio to pick you up for dinner. If people's stare bothered you, then we'll have dinner in my mansion."

"Umm… I can't go now, Riddle."

"Why?"

"I have to help James arranging music for our album. Sorry." Remus quickly added 'sorry'. He didn't want to give an impression that he doesn't want to go out with Riddle.

Riddle groaned in frustration. He never succeeded in asking Remus out. He took a deep breath and calmed himself, and spoke, "I guess I'll let you get back to your work, then. Perhaps, we can meet in the morning?" He asked, hopefully.

"Perhaps. Night, Riddle."

"Night, Remus. Take a good rest, okay?"

"I will." With that last sentence, Remus hung up and walked back to where Lily and James were. They had started to eat when Remus came and sat back, facing them. He took a piece of tuna filling pizza when James started to speak.

"Riddle?"

Remus merely nodded, for his mouth was full at that moment. He opened up a can of coke and gulped the liquid in it.

"Why don't you tell the truth, Remus?" Lily asked, watching Remus with worried. "You don't love him, aren't you?"

Remus finished his pizza. Remus remained silent before he nodded.

"Then tell it already!" James said. "He'll ask you about it over and over again before you gave him a straight answer. If you gave him an answer, he'll stop bugging you. And 'no' is the answer, Remus!"

"You don't know him, James. He wouldn't stop asking and bugging me until I say 'yes'!" Remus said. "Besides, he is protective and possessive when it comes to me…"

"And that bothers you?"

"… A lot."

"See!? Then why don't you just dump him?"

"James, we aren't even lover. How can I 'dump' him?"

"Well, just walk away, runaway to another country. France, perhaps? You always love that place and find a new lover for you."

Remus sighed. He took a bowl of spaghetti, his most favorite food. "It's not that easy." Remus pointed his fork on James, startling the other boy. "And he's not my lover!"

* * *

Remus was sleeping on a couch, curled up. A piece of thin blanket wrapped on his body and a small pillow under his head. James and Lily were sleeping on the carpeted floor, cuddling. They were too tired to get up in the morning, oblivious to their surrounding. They even not realized that someone entered the studio. These certain someone unlocked the key and walked casually toward the couch where Remus was sleeping. The stranger, clad in long black winter cloak sat beside Remus and watched the young man as he was sleeping. The stranger reached and brushed out strands of golden hair from Remus's face, making the said boy stirred a bit.

"Ngg…" Remus moaned, snapping his head away from the stranger's caress.

The stranger was smiling and tapping Remus's shoulder. "Remus, wake up." He said.

"Ngg…" Remus stirred, turning his body and resumed his slumber. "Not now…" He mumbled incoherently.

"Remus, wake up." The stranger shook Remus's shoulder.

"Mm…" Remus slowly opened his eyes. He looked up to see the stranger who woke him up. He was frowning when he saw the stranger. "Riddle? What are you doing in here?" He asked, yawning.

Riddle sighed as he stood up, removing his traveling winter cloak. "I told you I'll pick you up in the morning." Riddle walked toward the window and opened it, letting the sunlight invading the studio. "Actually, this isn't morning anymore. It is five in the afternoon."

Remus yawned and ruffled his golden-brown head. "Five o'clock?" He muttered and looked around, groaning as his head gave a shot of pain. "Ugh… We were overslept last night. James was so persistent to finish the arrangement yesterday, so he made us - Lily and me - stay up until four a.m." Remus yawned once more.

"He did that?" Riddle said, eyeing James and Lily who were sleeping contently to each other.

"Not to worry, though. I don't mind staying up all night and arranging music with James and Lily. It was fun, actually." Remus told Riddle and stood up from the couch. He folded the blanket, putting it on the couch when he done. "Want some coffee?" Remus asked Riddle as he walked toward the coffee machine and grabbed two mugs.

"Yeah." Riddle replied. He walked, drawing nearer to Remus's side. The golden-brown haired boy was pouring the hot coffee to the mugs, offering one of them to Riddle with a small smile playing on his face. Both of them were drinking their own coffee silently, until Riddle remembered something he wants to say to Remus.

"These arrived at my office this morning." The black haired man said and took out four black cards. He handed it to Remus who received it with a small crest on his forehead. "It came with a letter, saying that Lucius sent it for us."

"Hmm… these are invitations to gala dinner." Remus said, examining the black card. There was his name written on the card as a VIP guest. "Lucius sent this to you? Why?"

"He said that he wants to introduce his latest singer." Riddle answered. "Actually, they have a press conference today, but we wouldn't make it there. The conference is in 3.30."

"Oh. Do you want to come this dinner?"

"Of course I will. You, James, and Lily are coming with me." Riddle said. He checked on his watch and sighed. "Wake them and get prepare. You don't want to be there and look mess up like this, right?" said the producer. He drew Remus closer to himself and gave the smaller man a kiss on the lips. "I'll be waiting for you downstairs. Don't be late."

* * *

Riddle, 'The Marauders', and Lily arrived at Three Broomsticks Hotel where the gala dinner was held. By showing the security their invitation card, four of them were being ushered to a white linen table by Lucius own secretary, Severus Snape.

"Snivellus!" called James, cheerfully as he saw Severus Snape approaching them. "Long time no see! How are you doing, old git?!"

"Potter." hissed Severus in pure disgust. He looked at Remus who looked at him, apologetically for what James had called him. The greasy haired man turned his head sideways and smiled to Riddle. "My boss would like to have a word with you, Mr. Riddle. Wouldn't you mind?"

"Sure, why not? Just tell him to come here."

Severus bowed politely and walked back to his own table where Lucius and a handsome man sat. They both got up from their seat and came closer to Riddle's table.

"Tom," said Lucius Malfoy. "It has been a long time since our last reunion."

"Lucius," Riddle stood up, followed by the rest of the residences of that table. "Thank you for inviting us. Such a lovely dinner you held here. This place is full of critics, reporters, producers, and singers from all around New York. What a lucky singer of yours, for having such grand dinner only for his debut."

"This is worth it, 'coz he is the best singer I ever met." Lucius smirked. "Please meet my new singer from London, Sirius Black."

Sirius smiled broadly, as he introduced himself to the black haired producer. "The name's Sirius Black, the future rival for you band."

Riddle's eyes were twinkling in amusement as he heard Sirius's statement. "Ah. Such a confidence you have there, Mr. Black. I hope your singing skill is as good as your confidence-self tells me. You don't want to make Lucius lose again, don't you?" Riddle laughed to his own sarcasm.

"I have enough talent to beat your 'Marauders', I believe." Sirius replied with a fake smile plastered on his face. "What's your name, anyway?" He suddenly asked to James.

"I'm James Potter, the drummer for 'The Marauders'." James spoke, smiling. "And this is Lily Evans, our manager." said James, introducing his own fiancée who nodded politely toward Sirius.

"And who is this cute guy?" asked Sirius as he looked over to Remus, smiling his most charming smile.

"I'm Remus Lupin. I'm the singer and guitarist for the band." replied Remus, blushing slightly.

Riddle had dislike Sirius immediately when the Black said about Remus being cute. He was the only one who had rights to make Remus blushing like that and called him cute. "Don't you have something to do, Mr. Black?" The owner of 'Voldermort' said, with his eyes glimmered in hatred for the black haired young man.

"Speaking of which, you need to get prepare. You'll up to the stage in five minutes to sing your first single, aren't you?" Lucius said, giving Severus a sign to bring Sirius away to the backstage and prepare the young man. When Severus and Sirius were gone, Lucius looked up, seeing those blue orbs of Riddle's eyes with a pleasing smile formed by his lips. "I hope you are enjoying the night, Tom." said the Malfoy, smirking before he left Riddle and his companions alone.

James nudged Remus with his elbow; his lips formed a mischievous smirk. "I see you fancying that new singer of Lucius."

"Wha…? No!" Remus's blush was getting redder than before. "I'm not fancying him. I just…"

Before Remus finished his sentence, a hand grabbed his chin and forced Remus to look up to his left side. Within millisecond, Riddle pressed his lips on Remus's pink one, possessively. When the kiss was broke, Riddle glared dangerously at James and said with a hoarse voice, "You're mine, Remus. Mine!"

Now James and Lily knew why Remus couldn't say no to Riddle.

* * *

(1) In music theory, a Neapolitan chord (or simply a "Neapolitan") is a major chord built on the lowered second (supertonic) scale degree. In tonal harmony, the function of the Neapolitan chord is to prepare the dominant, substituting for the IV or ii chord. For example, in C major, the supertonic is D. Then we changed this D flat, followed by F, A flat, and B, so it is D flat – F – A flat – B. This chord then runs usually to dominant chord (fifth scale degree in C major), G – B – D.

(2) An augmented sixth chord has its origins in the Renaissance, further developed in the Baroque, and became a distinctive part of the musical style of the Classical and Romantic periods. There are several variants of the augmented sixth chord, which are Italian, French, and German. Though each is name after a European nationality, theorists disagree on their precise origins and have struggled for centuries to define their roots, and fit them into conventional harmonic theory. First, is Italian sixth. In C major, the Italian sixth consists of A flat – C – F sharp. The German sixth is also like Italian, but with an added E flat between C and F sharp (in C major). From the sound and the notation, the German sixth chord is a major chord. In harmony, the German sixth will have to go back to the tonic chord of the scale (C major) before it goes to the dominant chord. The French sixth in C major is consisting of A flat – C – D – F sharp.

(3) Those are structures of sonata forms. A sonata forms consists an exposition where we can find the theme of the sonata and the transition/bridge. Exposition then followed by development part where the theme from the exposition is improved. The last part after the development is recapitulation, where the theme from exposition is back to its real form. There's also a transition with a faked melody (sounds like it change the scale, but it doesn't), and end up with a coda. Haydn, Mozart, and Beethoven improved this sonata form.

(4) A fugue is a polyphonic composition based on one main theme, called a subject. Throughout a fugue, different melodic lines, called voices, imitate the subject. The top melodic line - whether sung or played - is the soprano voices, and the bottom is the bass. The texture of a fugue usually includes three, four, or five voices. Through the subject remains constant throughout, it takes on new meanings when shifted to different keys or combined with different melodic and rhythmic ideas. Bach and Handel wrote hundreds of fugues; their fugues represent the peak among works in the form. Bach even made fugue for each scales.

Yeah… I think I'm blabbering up there. I just finished my exams in my music school and was stress up by that… Honestly, my head is going to explode anytime in this month… And to think about that, I still have one exam to go, the piano exam…

Well, anyway, I want to say thank you once again to you my faithful reviewers! And for Aloha… jangan bunuh sayaaaa!! Don't worry, though. You see (pointing up to the warning, grinning) up there? Don't worry. There's still more of Riddle/Remus in next chapters! Muahahahahaha!! Like I said before, Sirius could wait. And thanks a lot to those who putted this story in their story alert! Thank you. However, I'll be more delighted if you send a review too. I need review! I'm dying without review! I never said that in previous chapter, but that doesn't mean that I don't need review. So, review, please? Or the update for this story will go slowly like a running snail. I mean it! Cheers!


	4. No Wings

**A/N : **I'm so sorry about this delay! I just lost my flash disk, which is full of my data, and my computer was re-installed. Means, I lost ALL of it! My songs, my home works, my stories, everything! Huueeee… I think I'm gonna cry again… I'm so sorry, guys.

But, hey! Don't worry! I won't drop this story, though I kinda desperate after I lost my precious little flash disk… Ah, anyway, here you go! Chapter 4 of 'Superstar' only for you, readers! Have a nice read!

**Warning : **Slash! Riddle/Remus and a bit of Sirius/Remus (finally!) For you who don't like slash, please hit the back button and read another slash-free-fics.

**Disclaimer : **Anything you recognize or familiar with doesn't belong to me. It all belongs to JK. Rowling, the richest woman on planet earth.

* * *

Riddle threw the music magazine he had read, making the three figures that stood in front of his desk flinched. The magazine itself was landing next to Bellatrix Lestrange's feet. The head producer of 'Voldemort' groaned in frustration, eyeing 'The Marauders' and their manager with angry eyes.

"How did this happen!?" He said with malice in each word.

James, Remus, and Lily stood there in silence, not able to speak. They were too scared and afraid to speak a single word. Shut their mouth up seemed the best solution they could get. However, what Riddle wants is what Riddle gets, and he wants them to answer his question.

Riddle slammed his fist with anger on the table, making James, Remus, and Lily jumped in surprise. Their face got even paler then before.

"I asked you, how did this happen?!" yelled the producer. His face was red in madness. "Sirius debut single places number one on the chart!! It should be your song, not his! Yours!!!" Riddle screamed in frustration.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Riddle." Lily said, finally. "We tried to catch up with the deadline, but James just…"

"SHUT UP!!" The blue-eyed man snapped at Lily, shutting the red haired effectively. "There's no excuse for all of you! I give you the longest deadline I ever gave, but you didn't use it well!"

James lifted his head and looked at Riddle. "I… I'll finish it tomo…"

Before James could finish his word, Riddle spoke, "Tonight. I want it finish by midnight. If you don't, then you're out of the business!"

With his last word, Riddle rose from his chair and walked toward the door. Before he left the office, he spoke to Bellatrix, "Make sure that tonight by twelve p.m. I'll be at 'The Marauders' studio and get the recording team ready about twelve. Two days later, I want to have a gala dinner at 'Three Broomsticks' for the launching. Make sure that this gala dinner will be better than Lucius."

Bellatrix wrote everything Riddle had said on her notebook with a smirk playing on her face. She was so happy to see 'The Marauders' and its manager cowering in fear. Their faces were never been that pale before and it amused Bellatrix to see that. Wish she brought her camera to snap photos of their pale faces. It would sell well on the internet and the media.

"Remember. Tonight!" Riddle growled before he slammed the door shut, leaving James, Remus, and Lily behind.

* * *

"Boring."

Sirius muttered lazily as he tossed another magazine to a table before him. The black haired boy was yawning hugely and messing up his glossy black hair. He eyed a man with platinum hair from the corner of his eyes curiosity. The man, Lucius Malfoy, was pouring a hot water into his teacup. Calmly, Lucius poured two spoons of sugar and stirred it gently.

"And what you're doing is boring too." Sirius mumbled. He slung one of his legs to the armchair and grabbed another magazine to read. "Don't you have anything for me to do?" The grey eyed asked. His eyes darted from pages to pages as if he read something. There's nothing really caught his attention. Even the magazine was full with boring subject too. Everything was about him, him, and him. Well, it was great to read that, but Sirius had read ten or more articles like that, boasting about his debut album.

"Get yourself busy, Sirius." Lucius replied calmly. A small smile played on his pale face.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "It's easy for you to say…" He muttered under his breath.

"Write a song for your second album." Lucius said easily. He sipped his afternoon tea and flipped the afternoon newspaper.

"I have that wrote down about two weeks ago."

"Go out, then. Meet someone. Your fans, perhaps."

"You know that I don't really like them. I hate everything about them, their screeching, their screaming, and their… ugh. Everything."

Lucius rolled his eyes and sighed. He knew his cousin antics, but he never knew that it would be this annoying. "Just… find yourself an activity or something. Go to Broadway, music store, restaurant, cafe, I don't care! As long as you stop bugging me and my afternoon tea!" snapped Lucius Malfoy angrily. He huffed before he return back to his reading, leaving a baffled Sirius.

Sirius groaned as he threw himself on the plush sofa. "I hate theater, I hate drama, I hate fan girls, and I hate people… Heck, I hate everything in this world! LUCIUS!!" Sirius jolted up from his laying position, surprising a certain producer. "I'm bored to death!!!!!" whined the singer.

"JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH UP SO I CAN ENJOY MY TEA, OR ANNOYED SOMEONE ELSE!!" Lucius yelled in frustration. He turned the page of his newspaper in anger and muttered something like 'insufferable brat'.

Sirius sat there, watching Lucius with furrowed eyebrows. He pouted and huffed in aggravation. Sirius looked away to the large window with his stunning grey eyes and soon fascinated by the skyscrapers. Sirius looked down to the street below and found the long lines of cars in the street, caught in the traffic jam. He then darted his eyes up to the sky. It already turned from blue to orange and red, ready to greet the moon and the stars. The scenery made him sighed. It was a beautiful day. Too bad he spent his time indoor, first in his penthouse and second in Lucius's office.

A huge billboard caught his attention. Sirius fixed his eyes on the billboard, and then he was smiling. There was a huge image of him, holding a guitar with a cover album of his CD and cassette beside it. It was an advertisement billboard of his album, 'State of Shock'. Watching his ad made Sirius's mind drifted away to a certain golden haired boy with a stunning golden eyes. Remus Lupin. 'The Marauders'. 'Voldemort'.

Hey.

Sirius smirked. It's time to pay 'The Marauders' a visit, Sirius thought.

* * *

James was busy examining his latest composition for 'No Wings', the last song to arrange for the album. James had arranged half part of the song and he was getting to the last part when he suddenly lost any ideas. James blinked several times to clear his mind. He tried to focus on the music sheet before him, but unfortunately, he couldn't. He just sat there and stared at the sheet in with a blank expression.

"James?" Remus called him. The golden haired man was eyeing his best friend with concern. "James, are you alright? It's okay if you can't finish this."

James shook his head. "No. I'm fine. I can do this." He gave Remus reassuring smile before he concentrated to the sheet. Unfortunately, his headache was getting worse than before, making James feels a little bit dizzy.

"Honey, you look pale." Lily spoke worriedly. "You don't need to push yourself. Besides, you haven't recovered from your fever."

James was having fever for two weeks. His temperature was so high, about 39 to 40 degrees. For that reason, he had to stay at hospital for a week and spent another week in his house. The doctor said that James shouldn't think something important, because it would affect James's health once again. That's why Lily and Remus never bothered James about their album until Riddle called them to his office to talk with them about the album.

"You need to rest, James." Remus said. He placed his arm around James's shoulder and pulled him up with his other hand. "Forget about this for awhile and take a good sleep." Again, Remus spoke as he ushered James toward the long sofa.

"I can't, Rem!" James released himself from Remus's grip. "You heard what Riddle had said. We have to finish these songs before midnight or we're out of this business!"

"James, don't…"

Remus was going to say something, but then he heard someone knocking at the door. He looked at Lily and James with confusion. They had the same expression Remus wore –confusion and a tad of fear. James glanced at the nearby clock and frowned. It was six hours before midnight.

"That can't be Riddle, right?" James whispered, looking back at Remus.

"I'll go checking it." said Remus as he walked toward the door. He was curious –afraid also- when his hand reached the doorknob. He took a deep breath and counted to three before he turned the knob. Remus was ready to face Riddle. He was ready from any possibility. However, he didn't ready for this one.

"Hi." Sirius greeted Remus, grinning.

Remus stood there, dumbfounded.

"What are you doing here?" Lily yelled to the raven-haired boy. "You shouldn't be here! This is a private studio."

"Yeah, I know." Sirius replied casually as he entered the studio. His shoulder brushed against Remus's shoulder as he passed. "I just want to see how you guys are doing. We haven't seen each other since gala dinner two months ago. I miss you all." Sirius added and gave his best puppy-dog eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." James muttered. "Keep that nonsense for someone who actually believes."

"Whatever." muttered Sirius who was waving his right hand easily. He was walking around the studio. His eyes wandered around the room. "You guys need to call a house keeper to clean this place." He spoke as his finger traced the windowsill. The dust from the windowsill covered his once clean finger.

"It's none of your business, Black!" snapped the red head beauty.

Even though Lily, James, and even Remus gave him a hateful look and deathly glare, Sirius kept walking around to investigate their studio and threw nasty comments. Surely, Black didn't even care about them.

"Will you just leave, please?!" James groaned in frustration when he heard Sirius's comment about their taste of arranging songs. Sirius said that they don't have taste –even skill. Sirius also said that he was surprise with the success of 'The Marauders'. "Leave now before I kick your ass out!"

"Hey, I just came here and you want me to get out, now? I thought you miss me." Sirius retorted, pouting. He was chuckling when he saw James fuming in anger, ready to explode. He walked away from the angry bespectacled man toward the glass table. The music sheets that spread on the table caught his attention. With his eyebrows furrowed, Sirius extended his hand to reach some of those sheets.

"Hey!" Remus walked over to the table, slightly panic. "You shouldn't read that!"

It was too late. Sirius was reading 'No Wings', the song that hadn't finished.

"Give me that!" Remus growled in anger as he snatched the sheets from Sirius's hands. His face was reddening in anger toward the black beauty.

Looking down at Remus, Sirius smirked. "Interesting title for a song." He said. "'No Wings'… What do you want to tell us with the song, hm?" Sirius asked.

"Umm…" Remus was backing away from Sirius, hands still holding the sheets in a vise grip. "I can't…" His golden eyes looked anywhere except Sirius's burning grey eyes. Something in those eyes made Remus gone nervous and blushing.

"Is it about an angel, who falls from heaven?" whispered Sirius as he walked closer toward the golden one.

"Black, please…" Remus kept walking backward. He didn't realize that the wall was coming nearer until he felt the wall against his back.

Sirius smirked. He reached out and cupped Remus flush cheek. The grey-eyed man drew his face closer to the nervous man before him and whispered softly and seductively, "I wish, the angel is beautiful like you."

Remus's heartbeat stopped for a second and he found himself drowning in Sirius's grey orbs, completely oblivious with his surrounding. Remus was panting. He breathed harmonically with his pounding hearth as Sirius's face came closer and closer. So close that Remus could feel the other man's warm breathe. Remus closed his eyes and opened his mouth absentmindedly, inviting Sirius to ravish his mouth.

Then Remus heard someone entered the room, and second later he felt a strong hand grabbed his waist. His reddened face met with a warm body and a very familiar aftershave. So much familiar. Remus opened his eyes and looked up tentatively. He found that Riddle's strong hands held him. Anger visibly displayed on the producer's face.

"What do you think you're doing, Black!?" hissed the producer in anger. His blue eyes sparkled in danger and hatred.

Sirius cackled. "I just want to say hi." He replied.

"Get out, now." Riddle said.

"Hey, I just came here and you…"

"I said GET OUT, NOW!!" roared the angry producer, startling Sirius.

"Okay, okay…" Sirius sighed in defeat. He wouldn't –and couldn't- fight Riddle. Lucius told him how Riddle could change personality from a charming man into the most evil person on earth in seconds. "I'm out of here." Sirius muttered. He casually walked to the door. When the raven-haired walked pass the piano, he stopped abruptly. He played some notes on the piano and then left.

"Are you okay?" Riddle asked Remus with his voice filled with concern and bit of jealousy.

"Yeah." Remus forced a smile. His cheeks were showing an attractive shade of red from his latest encounter with Sirius Black. Remus remembered how close their lips were. Remus believed that Sirius won't hesitate if Riddle never come. Imagining Sirius kissing him made Remus's stomach churned.

"He hasn't kissed you yet?"

Remus shook his head. "No. Thanks for saving me, anyway."

Riddle lowered his head and captured Remus's soft lips with his own. They hold the kiss for a minute before they separate.

"Have you finished the songs, James?" asked the producer coldly. His cold demeanor had return.

"In a minute, please." James said. The bespectacled man snatched the music sheets from Remus's hand and brought them to the piano. James's fingers hovered above the keyboard with his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes, he wrote something on the music sheets. Less than a minute later, James had finished the song.

"I'm done." James said as he handed the music sheets to Riddle. "The first composition will be our single." It was 'No Wings'.

"Good. Now, get prepare for the recording." said Riddle. He then walked toward the door and exited the studio.

"'No Wings'?!!" screamed Lily and Remus in unison. "Are you mad?!"

"No. Why?"

"You haven't finished that song, James!" said Remus in pure panic.

"Nah." James said, easily. He flashed his most charming smile. "I finally made it in the last minute!" He raised his two thumbs, happy.

"Oh, no…!" Remus scowled. "You finished that when Riddle asked you about our songs?"

James nodded enthusiastically like a child when they see a huge lollipop as huge as their head.

"You hurriedly finished that song? You finished that without even think and put whatever chord that crossed your mind??" Lily spoke in a pure horror.

"Well…" James muttered with his hand rubbing his head. "I didn't put any chord in random. I heard that."

"… heard…?"

"Yeah. Sirius actually told –well, played- how to end it. He played it on the piano before he left."

"… really?"

James rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Will you guys stop that? It makes me feel like I'm the only sane person here. Hey! Snap that dumb look off your face Lily! And Remus, I know that Sirius Black is gorgeous, but please don't droll like that."

Remus quickly snapped his jaw close. He tried to wipe any trace of saliva from the corner of his mouth, but he found none. His face got even redder when he saw James laughing hysterically.

"Boys, time to go to the recording studio." Lily said, grabbing James and Remus's coats and handing those pieces of clothing to their owner. "We don't want to see an angry Riddle again. Once in a whole life is enough for me…"

Thus, they went to the recording studio.

* * *

Half month later…

Sirius Black opened his white curtains in his penthouse, revealing a marvelous scene of magnificent skyscrapers. The sun was high on the sky. Sirius was overslept again. Well, he didn't bother at all. His stoic father wasn't around to lecture him about the advantage of waking up early. "Bollocks…" Sirius muttered as he remembered one of his father's advice. He yawned and snuggled deeper in his sweater. It was a cold morning in late autumn.

Sirius watched the scenery played before him with a small smile playing on his face. The same buildings, same streets, same traffic jam, and same billbo…

Wait. He didn't remember that billboard before…

Sirius narrowed his eyes. Sure, he never saw that billboard before. That new billboard stood next to his old billboard. It was a simple square billboard. What caught Sirius Black was what the billboard advertised.

It said 'New album from 'The Marauders', NO WINGS, in store now!'

* * *

**To be continued.**

**A/N : **Weehee!! Finally finished… I thought I never make it, but hey! I did it! Yay me! The battle between Sirius and 'Marauders' will begin in next chapters and the love between Sirius and Remus will bloom soon! So, keep reading this, and keep reviewing!

**Notes : **I'm gonna use this notes to put some explanation of each chapter (like the previous chapter where I explained about French chords, Neapolitan chord, and bla-bla-bla). And I got few notes about this chapter. It's about Sirius and 'The Marauders' single titles. I took it from 'Dragon Voice' (read too much manga before you sleep will make you think about that certain manga over and over again…), both 'No Wings' and 'State of Shock'. 'Dragon Voice' itself was made by Yuriko Nishiyama. Soo… yeah. Those songs belong to Yuriko Nishiyama and her 'Beatmen'. Perhaps, next time I'm gonna use something from 'Gravitation'. Hmm…


End file.
